Armatoste
by Insane Worm
Summary: En donde Remus ignora a esa pequeña voz dentro de él que dice que corra, para luego darse cuenta que en realidad no debía correr. Por más desesperante que pudiera ser Sirius. Y en donde Sirius se pierde por Hogwarts, para luego encontrar su nuevo lugar favorito. ¡Slash, baby! "Este escrito participa en el Reto especial de San Valentín del foro "Del Yaoi & el Slash".


_**"Este escrito participa en el Reto especial de San Valentín del foro "Del Yaoi & el Slash".**_

_**El reto****: "**Elegir un número de entre 1 y 50 al anotarse, que corresponderá a un número de la **Lista Secreta de Objetos Random **y será el regalo extraño que su personaje le dará a su pareja en el One-Shoot/Drabble/Viñeta que ustedes escriban. Dicho regalo tendrá que ser muy, muy importante en el Fic y deberá de ser especial para la pareja."_

_Objeto: Motocicleta_

_Rating: T_

_Advertencia: Slash, maldiciones MUY leves e insinuación de algo por ahí al final. Nada explícito._

_Palabras: 1, 196_

_Disclaimer: Todo es propiedad de J.K. En serio, ¿qué les pasa? ¡Si fuera mío no estaría aquí, estaría nadando en dinero!_

_* Si alguien quisiera participar, les dejo el link. El límite es hasta el quince de este mes [Febrero]._

_ www. / topic /125761/ 78722489/1/ Reto-especial-de-San-Valent%C3%ADn-Un-Regalo-Extra%C3%B1o_

**_¡Hola a todos! Uf, no se imaginan cómo me estaba rompiendo para pensar en algo. Se me ocurrieron varios fandoms, pero alguien dígame cómo meter una moto en un YamixYugi de Yu-Gi-Oh! O en un JackxKirtash, de otro de mis libros. Cuando de pronto recordé. ¡La moto de Sirius! Y henos aquí._**

* * *

**_-Insane Worm-_**

* * *

**_ARMATOSTE_**

* * *

Remus era capaz de almacenar datos en su mente. Cantidad infinita de información, observaciones, conocimientos. Le encantaba. Era como una biblioteca privada, donde podía pasear cuando se le diera la gana. Información necesaria, datos inútiles, todo estaba guardado en su cabeza.

Uno en especial resaltaba, aunque en ocasiones Remus culparía a su instinto de supervivencia, más que a su intelecto, por la descarga de adrenalina y las enormes ganas de correr por su vida que aparecían cuando veía lo que estaba frente a sus ojos, acercándose.

Cabello oscuro, una sonrisa traviesa, ojos grises brillando intensamente, pies dando pequeños saltitos, una risa que hacía a los primeros años huir despavoridos.

Individualmente, nada de eso importa. No es algo con lo que Remus no pueda lidiar. Pero mezcla todo, viértelo en su ridículamente apuesto novio y hornea a trescientos cincuenta grados por diez minutos. Es una combinación con la que no quieres toparte.

Remus sabía que estaba perdido cuando Sirius se acercó hacia él esa tarde de Febrero, ronroneando un rápido _'Hola, Remus'_ y alargando su sonrisa.

_**. . .**_

"¡No abras los ojos!"

"Como si pudiera, tonto. Tienes tus manos sobre ellos, ¿recuerdas?"

"¡Uy, que delicado!"

"Llevo caminando media hora con tus manos tapando mi vista. ¡He chocado con cinco personas, siete paredes y con lo que estoy seguro _era_ el gato de Lily!"

En efecto daban un espectáculo gracioso, Remus – pequeño, delgado, rubio – con las grandes manos de Sirius – alto, atlético y moreno – en el rostro. Ya había perdido Remus la cuenta de cuántas veces Sirius lo había pisado, la diferencia del tamaño de sus pasos siendo un molesto inconveniente. Uno que se resolvería si, claro, ¡Sirius sacara sus manos de su cara! Tenían un olor extraño y desagradable, no que Remus fuera a mencionarlo en la vida. Sirius nunca lo dejaría en paz con sus quejidos.

"Ya no falta mucho."

"Eso dijiste hace-"

"¡Llegamos!"

Feliz de librarse del peso extra, Remus se alejó unos pasos del muchacho más alto, solo para chocar con algo frío y de metal. Arreglándose el cabello y recogiendo sus libros, el rubio alzó la vista, para después dejar caer su mandíbula.

"¡Feliz San Valentín!"

"¿Estás jugando?"

"Nope. Hoy es catorce."

Remus lo miró mal.

"Bien, bien. Pero la respuesta sigue siendo no. Es tuya."

"No te creo. No puedo aceptarla."

"Es en serio, Remus. Solo tómala y cállate."

Remus miró de nuevo a la motocicleta frente a él. Roja, reluciente, llamativa. Ridículamente llamativa. La única persona que se vería bien en ella sería Sirius, que como el vehículo, era ridículamente llamativo.

"Pero- ¡es tuya! Es- ¡eres tú! ¡Ésta moto eres tú! No puedo quitarte tu posesión más valiosa." _Eso y que yo no te conseguí nada._

Remus alzó sus ojos con timidez, solo para encontrarse con los grises ojos de Sirius flameando con una extraña intensidad.

De nuevo ese siempre útil instinto de supervivencia. Pero justo cuando estaba por huir despavorido – _Gryffindor, ¿huh?_ –, Sirius lo tomó por los hombros con fuerza, leyendo sus intenciones.

"¿Sabes por qué me gusta esa moto, Remus?" preguntó con una voz suave que se escuchaba increíblemente fuera de lugar en él, sus ojos aún flameando.

"Porque… ¿brilla?"

"En parte, pero no. Intenta de nuevo."

"No sé por qué amas tanto a esa moto, Sirius."

"Me hacía feliz." Contestó el moreno con rapidez. "Cuando volaba en ella me sentía libre, me sentía completo. Eso y que hacía que mi Madre se molestara como el infierno. Cuando volaba en ella me olvidaba de todo, y estábamos solo ella y yo. A veces ni siquiera ella. Porque realmente, ¿si estoy yo qué más necesita el mundo?" Remus rodó los ojos. "El _punto_, es que esta moto me hacía _feliz_. ¿Entiendes?"

Remus asintió.

"Entonces, ¿por qué quieres regalármela?"

"Porque, Remus, ya no me hace feliz."

Remus no respondió.

"Tienes que preguntar por qué."

"¿Por qué?"

"¡Mas específico, Remus!"

"¿Por qué esa moto ya no te hace feliz?"

"¡Puedes hacerlo mejor!"

Remus suspiró exasperado. _Realmente_.

"¿Por qué, ¡oh gran dios!, Sirius Orión Black, oveja blanca de la familia Black y dueño de mi indigno y humilde corazón, esa hermosa motocicleta ya no es suficiente para complacer todos tus deseos y exigencias?"

"¡Puedes hacerlo mejor!"

"¡Deja de jod-"

"Lo siento, lo siento, me emocioné. Elemental, mi querido Remus. Es culpa de una persona."

"¿Quién, si se puede saber?"

"¡Tú, claro!"

Silencio.

"¡Mira pedazo de idiota, si quieres hacerme sentir mal porque de pronto tu moto ya no-!"

"¡No, no, Remus! ¡Entendiste todo mal!"

"¡Pues habla claro de una vez, tonto!"

"Es que James me dijo que tratara de ser romántico y detallista, ¡pero no debía ser así! No debí perderme por el castillo mientras te traía, eso realmente arruinó la atmósfera."

"¿Tu qué?"

"Cierto, no sé por qué lo escuché, después de todo aún no se gana a la pelirroja."

"¿Te perdiste en el lugar donde has vivido por los últimos seis años?"

"¡Concéntrate, Remus! ¿Por qué siempre piensas en tonterías?"

_Respira, respira._

"Entonces, ¿estábamos en lo de la motocicleta?" preguntó Remus intentando calmarse.

"Sí, es tuya. Feliz día de San Valentín."

_Merlín, mátame._

"Ya pasamos por esto, me estabas diciendo por qué me la regalabas."

"Oh, es algo simbólico más que nada, después de todo no te verías tan bien como yo sobre ella." Comentó Sirius como de paso, viendo a la moto con un cariño que usualmente no se dirige a un objeto inanimado.

"¿Y qué simboliza, cariño?"

"¿Me llamaste cariño?" la voz de Sirius subió dos octavas, sus ojos brillando como locos.

"¿Y qué simboliza, Sirius?"

"Malo. Pues, ya no la necesito. Como te dije, la usaba para olvidarme de mis problemas y calmarme. La usaba para ser feliz."

Remus estaba a punto de abrir la boca, para insistir que se apresurara a llegar al condenado punto de todo esto o se iría y no le dirigiría una palabra jamás en la vida.

"Aún no termino. Ya no la necesito, porque tengo otra cosa que me hace feliz."

"¡Sirius, quiero el maldito punto!"

"Si vas a hablarme así creo que deberíamos olvidar todo esto e irnos de aquí." dijo con fingida ofensa, secándose lagrimas que no estaban allí.

"_Sirius."_

"¡Remus, no te molestes, debes estar feliz! ¡Baila conmigo!"

Sirius tomó a Remus por las manos, obligándolo a dar vueltas alrededor del árbol donde estaban.

"_Siri-"_

"Ya no la necesito" dijo acercándose a su oído ", porque te tengo a ti."

Remus alzó la vista, fijando los ojos en Sirius como si fuera la primera vez que lo viera. Sus labios se abrieron ligeramente, sus pupilas dilatándose, tartamudeando. El viento lo había despeinado y tenía ramitas en la túnica de cuando se cayó. Aún así, era lo más perfecto en lo que los ojos de Sirius se habían posado jamás.

"¡Oh, _Sirius_!"

_**. . .**_

Bueno, se imaginan lo que pasó después. Detrás del árbol. Sobre la moto. En el aula vacía de Transfiguraciones. En la Sala Común –_varios niños no volverán a ser los mismos_–. En la cama de Sirius, una vez que James entró a la habitación, gritó, se cubrió los ojos y les hizo notar con voz temblorosa que la cama del moreno era una más a la izquierda.

* * *

_Finite_


End file.
